Numb
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: Max confronts Jeb. Implied FAX. It's my first songfic, so go easy on me. REVIEW.


My first songfic, guys. Go easy on me. If you like my writing please tell me, and check out Cloverfield.

* * *

"This ends now, Jeb! You can't control me anymore!" I screamed, the waves rocking my body. I saw Fang flying towards me, the ocean mist hitting his wings, slowing them down. He'd be too late.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

"I can't save the world! I'm only fourteen! If you had never put bird DNA in me, I'd be a normal teenager, with normal friends, and a God-damn normal life!" I grabbed a gun from a Flyboy's dead form.

"Max, think about this. If I'd never done that, then you would never had met Fang, or the rest of the Flock. You would never had gone on adventures, or…" Jeb tried to back away from me, but I just kept coming.

"Adventures? _Adventures_! My whole life had been one great big adventure! Sometimes when I wake up in the morning, it'll take me five minutes to figure out where I am! I grew up in a cage, Jeb, and _you're_ trying to tell _me_ about _adventures_?!" I laughed manically.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Fang was getting close now. I'd better finish my little speech and get the job done.

"Do you know how many lives I've killed? More than you and your experiments, for sure! All the Erasers, Flyboys, Ari! I killed my own brother. Twice! How do you think I feel? And it's all your fault!" I shrieked, cocking the gun.

"Say your prayers, Jeb, cause by the looks of it, you'll need to if you want to get to heaven."

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

"Max, this is all a big misunderstanding. Just thing about it. I'm your father. You can't kill me." Jeb tripped over a dead Flyboy, and fell to the ground.

"Wanta bet?" I aimed the gun at his chest, ignoring Fang's shouts.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

"I don't care anymore, Jeb! The world can be damned! I'm going to expire, just like all the Erasers! It won't matter, even if I do destroy Itex! Everyone's a failure!"

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Fang was only two yards away. Jeb looked sadly at me and said, "I'm sorry for having to do this, Max, but it's for your good." It was then that I realized Jeb had a gun. He aimed, and fired.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

I spun around. Fang was lying on the beach, gasping for air. I ran to him.

"Fang, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If I'd never…" He shushed me.

"Max, it's not you're fault. You need to save the world, Max." Blood was seeping through his shirt.

"No! I need to save you! You have to help me save the world. I can't do it on my own." I babbled through my tears.

Fang gave me a small smile. "You won't be on your own. You'll have the Flock. Save the world for me, Max. I love you." Fang shut his eyes, and his breathing stopped. I screamed as I layed my head down on his bloody shirt and sobbed.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_


End file.
